swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Derriphan-Class Battleship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide One of the staples of the Sith Fleet a thousand years before the Great Sith War, the 215-meter-long Derriphan-Class Battleship is a well-armored frigate that is capable of dealing significant amounts of damage to enemy forces. Despite being unshielded and sluggish, the Derriphan-Class Battleship can still take a beating as it concentrates it's fire on individual enemy ships. Since this battleship carries only a small complement of six Starfighters, it relies on it's Point-Defense Weapons for most of its anti-fighter protection. Though all of the Derriphan-Class Battleships were thought to be destroyed in the Great Hyperspace War, at least one survived. The ship, belonging to Naga Shadow, was buried on Yavin 4. During the Great Sith War, Exar Kun would raise the ship from the planet and put it back into service, similar to the way that Darth Nihilus would raise The Ravager from the ruined surface of Malachor V. Though Shadow's ship, under Exar Kun's control, would eventually be destroyed at the conclusion of the war, knowledge of the ship's construction is handed down to a small number of Sith exiles who keep the secret of the ship's design. When Darth Revan and Darth Malak return from The Unknown Regions and resurrect the Sith Empire, the exiles in possession of the plans for the Derriphan-Class Battleship turn the information over to Revan's forces. In need of smaller Capital Ships, the Sith Empire uses The Star Forge to quickly construct dozens of Derriphan-Class Battleships. More powerful than analogous frigates under Republic control, these ships prove to be an excellent complement to the larger Capital Ships in the Sith Fleet, though their lack of shielding results in heavy casualties among this class of ship. Derriphan-Class Battleship Statistics (CL 14) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 35; +13 Armor Hit Points: 840; Damage Reduction: 30; Damage Threshold: 135 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Medium Blaster Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery +7 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (2) +7* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +47 Attack Options: Autofire (Medium Blaster Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 61, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 13 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 25 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 850 Cargo: 5,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 6 Starfighters, 2 Shuttles Payload: 60 Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 4 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Medium Blaster Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Tactical Fire The Derriphan-Class Battleship is designed to unload a heavy amount of focused firepower on enemy Capital Ships, even at the expense of their longevity. As a Standard Action, a Derriphan-Class Battleship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. Any Missile or Torpedo attacks against enemies who are within this radius deal +1 die of damage. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships